


Sleeping In The Cold

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We have to get up at some point you know.”</p><p>Tim hissed in response before he pushed himself further towards Jason in an effort to warm himself up. “No. Never.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In The Cold

\---

Jason curled tighter around Tim as they lay in bed. After a few minuets he realised how cold the surrounding room was and sunk further in to the blankets and cushions surrounding them. Tim whined and pulled the blankets around them both.

Jason glanced over at the alarm clock that was on the small bedside table, it was balancing on several books and a tablet. Sighing Jason spoke to the sleepy pile of Tim that had closed his eyes in a protest against the morning sunlight, when he had woken up. “We have to get up at some point you know.”

Tim hissed in response before he pushed himself further towards Jason in an effort to warm himself up. “No. Never.”

Jason pushed his face against the top of Tim’s head, still sleepy and a little sluggish. Jason is curled around Tim, their feet tangled together and an arm wrapped around his waist. Tim is using his other arm is being used as a pillow. Jason pulls Tim closer. He hums.

“I need to shower. And maybe eat. Yeah bacon seems like a good idea.” Jason sighs again. “Or I could just stay with you.”

Tim squirms and moves to poke Jason’s side as the older man yelps. “I think you shutting up and us both going back to sleep sounds like a good idea.” He grumbles. 

Jason curls around Tim more securely and plants a soft kiss on his forehead, before he hums and squirms so they both sink even further, down in to the blankets. “Yeah. Okay.”

Neither of them leave the bed until, hours later, they both decide that maybe bacon is a good idea.

\---


End file.
